Auddition- A - Rooney
by StoryToBeToldAsOne
Summary: Maddie is at an auddition. How that happened? Well, it all happened with Liv , practicing for the same auddition and telling Maddie something that hits Maddie. What did happen and how will the auddition end? Liv/Maddie siblings ship One Shot with some Miggie! :D One Shot out of my collection! :) I don't own Liv&Maddie! :D R&R! :)


_**Beta-Read by StylishFashionista. Thank you very much :)**_

* * *

**Hay guys! :D**

**I already said it at my life journal that I will make One Shots at the space for my finished I didn't do it stories and now it comes :)**

**The fouth One Shot is for Liv&Maddie and it's Liv/Maddie sibling ship relationship with slight Miggie :D**

**I actually wanted to use this One Shot for a competition of Disne****y Channel, but since the competition is only for 18 and older I'm going to write it here now :)**

**Well, since you can't watch this I'm going to add more description and thoughts in the One Shot than there should've normally been :D**

**I hope you guys enjoy it and don't forget to leave a review! :D**

**If you want to see what I have all in store for you get a look at my profile under 'IMPORTANT!' :)**

**THIS day and this One Shot also mean a lot to me, since it is now a whole year since I am writing english and I am so happy that I got to finish the One Shot for my one year anniversary :)**

**I really liked the idea and I was glad that I could finish it now while the Germany against France game :D Well, shortly after it, but hey! GERMANY WON AND I FINISHED THE ONE SHOT! :D Even though France also was great :)**

**Love you guys as always xx**

* * *

**Summary:**

**Maddie is at an auddition. How that happened? Well, it all happened with Liv , practicing for the same auddition and telling Maddie something that hits Maddie. What did happen and how will the auddition end?**

* * *

**At the Rooney house**

**No One's POV:**

''It is hard to do this. I don't want this and I can't do anything against it.'' Liv Rooney said in to nowhere. Were you asking why she was saying something like this? Liv Rooney? Hollywood star? Well, that was the jumping point, to say at least. It was about her career and about a big new chance for her that she wanted to take. A huge chance, to be exact.

Liv was just practicing for a pilot movie for a new show. A Disney show in Hollywood. What was it about? You would see that later, don't worry.

''Why can't I get this stupid part?'' Liv exclaimed in frustration and let herself fall on the couch. She threw her hands up angrily. This was not okay for her. Everything but okay, to be exact. She was Liv Rooney and not some amateur who did that for the first time after all.

''And of course also nobody is home to help me...'' Liv added and looked around. Nobody was there like she said. Her mom was grocery shopping, her dad had to do some coaching things, Joey was at Artie's house, Parker did other weird things, and Maddie of course was out with Diggie. Liv was all alone at home to practice for a role that for once seemed impossible to her. Why was it so impossible for her was the big question? She didn't have an answer to that either.

Liv groaned again and took the script. It seemed like every other script. It was not a movie that was about an apocalypse or whatever. It was a simple disney script and she didn't get it. She didn't get why she didn't get this.

''I can't believe this! This is just so stupid and impossible!'' Liv cried and threw her hands up. She sighed and sat up on the couch, looking around. Why couldn't Maddie be here to say something nice and cheer her up? Of course she was out with her boyfriend Diggie. Why did she help her again to get together with him? She needed help and now her twin wasn't there!

''And the worst thing of all? I'm talking to myself. A Hollywood star should not talk to herself except when she is practicing for her role, which I'm also barely doing!'' Liv shouted madly and groaned again. She really was at the edge of her nerves and just wanted someone who understood her right now. Well, even though most of her family probably also wouldn't do that if they were really there.

''Liv? Is everything okay? We heard shouting in the driveaway!'' Karen asked, coming in and looking around in concern. Liv just groaned again and threw her script on the floor. Karen and Pete looked at each other and then both sighed.

''Are you still practicing for the role, sweetie?'' Karen now added, questioning. She really loved her daughter, but she also didn't want her to exhaust herself over this role. Besides she also didn't want to give Liv away again just like that. It wasn't that long ago that she came home.

''Yes! I AM SURE! I want this role, and it's creeping me out that I don't even manage one line without making it seem like it is totally wrong! The audition is in two days and I can't do this!'' Liv exclaimed in frustration and threw her hands up again.

Karen and Pete looked at each other once again and didn't really know what to say. Liv was irritating right now for both of them.

* * *

_**Pete and Karen (AN: Pete: Italic, Karen: Italic and underlined)**_

_We really love Liv and want to support her acting career, but..._

_Sometimes she was taking the whole thing too seriously. She's exhausting herself, and no momma wants to see her daughter like this._

_We already tried to tell her to just calm down and go to another audition-_

_But she didn't want to hear us out, and since there was also auditions for this pilot movie in Wisconsin, she would also go if we told her not to._

_So we tried to talk to her with no use yet, but maybe it would work with some other things._

* * *

''Well, but I heard that there will be this big new mall opening at the day of the audition. I knew that you always wanted to go there...'' Karen now stated. Liv now looked at her mom in disbelief and sat up straight. She wasn't really just trying that, was she? This was just totally unbelievable for Liv to say at least. She didn't even expect that from her mom, and it was HER mom after all.

''I don't care about this mall thing! I want to make this audition and I have to practice for it!'' Liv exclaimed at her mom.

* * *

_**Liv**_

_Did I really just say that I didn't care about a new mall?_

_Wow. That audition must be really important to me._

_OF COURSE IT IS!_

* * *

Pete looked at his daughter in shock and Karen opened her mouth but closed it again. Okay, if Liv was like that, then it was dead serious. Liv would never lose such an opportunity to see a mall. Well, except if it was for a really important audition, and it seemed like that was one after all.

Karen now sat down to Liv and took her hand. ''Well, how about you calm down then and you'll try it with me as your co-reader?'' She suggested.

Pete seemed to get the message and then quickly added, ''I'll go outside. Diggie and Maddie better be back soon.'' With that, he walked out, and Liv sighed and looked at her mom. She let out another long sigh, but then nodded.

''Okay, let's do it like that, but I don't know if I can do this.'' She replied to her mom.

Karen smiled at her and then squeezed her hand. ''Well, but I do know that you can do this.'' She told her daughter. Liv had to smile at that.

''You said it yourself that you want that role, and I'm going to help you.'' Karen added and took the script from the floor. Liv smiled even wider at that, and her mother smiled back. ''Did you already memorize the text?'' She now asked. This time Liv rolled her eyes at that.

''Well, the audition is in two days. Of course I'm able to read the text without having the script in front of me!'' Liv exclaimed. Karen held her hands up in defense at that and nodded. She just wanted to help and not to make her daughter mad. She knew how much this meant to her, and Liv knew that she knew, or at least she hoped so. The Rooney family didn't need another family issue because of misunderstandings at all. Well, and it sure wouldn't be like that. At least, everyone hoped so, since the whole thing was always pretty exhausting.

''Okay, then start and I'll read the other text that is here. You are auditioning for Layla, right?'' Karen replied.

Liv rolled her eyes and then nodded. ''Of course. She's the main role!'' Liv stated as in a matter of a fact. Karen sighed, but nodded and looked at the script.

She took a deep breath and then started in her acting voice, ''Layla, you can't do this to us. This is really important for everyone and you can't just leave us!''

Liv took a deep breath as well and just wanted to open her mouth. She knew the text. She just had to say it. Karen waited and waved with her hand a bit to make her continue. Liv took another breath and then quickly said, ''I have to! This is my dream and no one wants me here! Not even my own twin brother!'' Karen held her thumbs up and just wanted to say something as Liv cried, ''This was horrible!''

''What is horrible? Is it sneaky and little and you can play with it?'' Parker asked, running downstairs. He was certainly hoping that Liv was talking about a rat. Well, but as he got a glare from Liv and his mom pointed at the script book, he groaned. ''I'm going upstairs again.'' He stated and went away.

Liv looked after him in disbelief and let out another frustrated scream . Karen sighed and then told her, ''Sweetie, calm down. Everything is going to be okay. You did good.''

Well, but Liv didn't want to believe her at all. ''I did not do good. I did good as Emily Einstein at 'Sing It Loud!', but I'm doing horrible right now! I want this role and I'm not going to be happy with a 'No' at this auddtion!'' She cried. This wouldn't be happening to her. Not to her. Liv Rooney.

''Woah. What is wrong here? We heard screaming from outside!'' Diggie asked, confused, just coming inside with Maddie hand in hand. Liv shot a look at them, and they looked back in confusion.

''Did we do something wrong?'' Maddie added, totally confused from her twin's actions.

''She's kinda in a dilemma right now because of the role she's auditioning for.'' Karen replied for Liv.

Maddie nodded at that in understanding. Diggie still seemed confused. He didn't know anything about the audition, and at Liv's look, he better not say that.

''Well, what is the whole thing about Liv? Since when are you freaking out about an audition?'' Maddie luckily asked before Diggie could say something wrong. Maddie actually already knew, but Liv loved it to talk about her roles and maybe it would calm her down, if the others were lucky.

Liv sighed and then threw her hands up. ''It is about twins. They lived apart from each other for a long time and they now have a lot of problems; they actually can't even stand each other. I want to play Layla, the female of the two of course, who's the sporty girl who can dance and play a lot of other sports. She always wants to be right and even is most of the time. She always knows what she wants except when it comes to boys, and she is a great person even though the only reason why she sometimes really gets mad at her twin brother is because he lived at their dad's house the whole time while she was alone with her mom. Well, and now that their parents got back together, they have to live together again, which becomes total chaos!'' Liv replied.

Maddie didn't reply anything to that at first and Liv waited. Her twin should say something. Some encouraging words to help her. Not just staying there and do nothing. ''Don't you want to say something to help me?'' Liv asked her twin and best friend.

Maddie still was silent and Diggie looked a bit shocked at Liv and then to Maddie. ''Doesn't this sound l-'' He started, but Maddie quickly shushed him and mentioned him to not say it.

* * *

_**Maddie**_

_You wanted to know why I shushed Diggie?_

_What did the role sound like to you?_

_Like Liv? Definitely not. She was not sporty or anything like Layla at all!_

_Layla was practically me, and that was why she didn't get to play her well!_

_SHE COULDN'T PLAY HER TWIN WHO WAS BARELY LIKE HER EXCEPT FOR THE LOOKS!_

_Well, if this twin brother would be like her and it wasn't a boy, she could probably play him..._

* * *

Liv looked confused from Maddie to Diggie and then back. She did not get what her twin's boyfriend wanted to say. Well, she didn't have the feeling that she wanted to hear it, but being Liv Rooney, she asked anyway.

''What was Diggie talking about? I want to know.'' She stated. Karen now also looked at Maddie and Diggie and shook her head. This wouldn't end good if they told Liv. Not good at all.

Maddie gave her boyfriend a glare and Liv got only more confused.

''Maddie? What was Diggie talking about?'' She asked her sister. She knew that look from Maddie, and it mostly never meant something good. Maddie wanted to say something, but didn't, and Liv wanted to know what.

''I don't think that Diggie really wanted to say something.'' Karen stated. ''He probably just thought out loud about the role itself.''

Maddie and Diggie quickly nodded at that, but Liv crossed her arms.

''Well, but he said his thoughts out loud, and now I want to know what he meant.'' She spat out, angry.

Pete just came back out of the kitchen and asked, ''Who wants some gua- Oh, I better come back later.''

Liv shook her head at that and replied, ''No dad, stay. Maddie and Diggie are just about to tell me something about the role I'm auditioning for.''

The Rooney's dad looked a bit confused just as the door went open and Joey came in. ''Hello people! I'M back from the adventure!'' He exclaimed. Everybody looked at him weirdly and he shrugged. ''Did I miss something?'' He then asked, looking confused at the others.

Liv shot him a look, and he knew that meant that he should better sit down. He did and looked confused between the others. ''What is happening here?'' He asked again.

Maddie sighed and looked sorry at her sister. ''Liv… Look... It's not what you think.'' She told her.

Liv crossed her arms and rolled her eyes. ''Oh really? How is it then?'' She asked. She was mad that Diggie wanted to say something that Maddie didn't want Liv to know. She really needed a good explanation now, or she would be busted or Liv would be at least really mad and oh boy. It was no fun with your twin being that mad at you.

* * *

_**Joey**_

_I'm kinda sensing some tension between my two twin sisters. What did Maddie do?_

_Liv didn't seem that mad since... Well, since she tried to practice the last time for that role._

_Now she was mad at Maddie, and it didn't look good for Maddie. Not at all._

* * *

''I'm still waiting for an answer.'' Liv stated as Maddie still didn't say anything. She was still holding Maddie's hand and standing near the door, and Liv was standing meanwhile, too, and had her arms crossed at her twin and Diggie. She couldn't believe that something like this was happening right now. This was just... Not good for Liv!

''Liv... Okay, I'll just tell it to you now right away, but don't be mad.'' Maddie stated.

Liv rolled her eyes at that. ''It's already too late for that.'' She replied.

Maddie sighed and nodded. ''I know, and I am already sorry for that, but what Diggie tried to say was... Why don't you tell her yourself, Diggie?'' Maddie stated quickly.

Diggie looked in disbelief at his girlfriend. ''Why do I have to tell that? You shushed me as I tried to!'' He exclaimed, a bit mad. Maddie shot him a look and he looked pretty confused back in response.

''Yes, Maddie. I want to hear it from you.'' Liv added to what Diggie said. Diggie looked thankfully at her, but Liv shot him a look and he almost hid behind Maddie. Well, but then he realized that he was taller anyway.

''Okay, I'll tell you Liv.'' Maddie said after a while.

Liv waited and Maddie sighed again. ''It's just... I don't really think that this role is really fitting you.'' Maddie added. Liv looked shocked at her at that.

''What do you mean with the role isn't really fitting me? I dance too, and Layla is 16 like me!'' Liv exclaimed madly to her sister. Maddie normally was supporting her in things like this. Well, they weren't always exactly the same opinion, but they were supporting each other, and that comment really hurt Liv, to say the least. This was not fair in her opinion.

''Not to mention that she also has a twin.'' Joey added, laughing. Liv looked at him madly at that and Maddie chuckled a bit.

''Why are you guys making fun of my dream to get another role at a show? This really means something to me!'' Liv asked them, mad and disappointed.

Maddie chuckled and shook her head. ''We don't mean that you're a bad actress. This role is just not for you. I mean she's sporty, has problems with boys, always knows what she wants; she is-''

''So Maddie.'' Everybody else in the room finished Maddie's sentence.

Liv looked shocked at them. ''What are you trying to tell me with this?'' She asked them. She got even more angry at that, and the others looked a bit worried, but Parker then came downstairs and he broke the silence.

''I might be 10, but I'm pretty sure that what they are telling you is that you can't play someone who is like Maddie.'' He replied for the others.

Liv looked in disbelief at the others. ''You can't be serious! I mean, Maddie is my twin! Besides, Layla isn't exactly like her!'' She cried at the others. The others sighed and shook their head at her outburst.

''She kind of is, sweetheart.'' Karen replied.

''She totally is. I mean, seriously. The first time I read the script you got to audition for I thought they were filming a movie about Maddie and a twin brother instead of a twin sister even though the twin brother Andrew is really, really cool.'' Joey added, and Liv's eyes went even wider.

* * *

_**Liv**_

_Was my family really just trying to say tome that I wasn't made for a role that wasn't like me?_

_Even if Layla is maybe kind of a bit like Maddie... I still can do that!_

_Maddie was my twin, and I stuck with her everyday. That couldn't be that hard._

_Well, and I was awesome when it comes to acting! I could totally do that, right?_

* * *

''Yeah, the only thing is that the catchphrase is a different one. Layla's is… What was it again?'' Diggie now also stated. Liv got even madder at that.

Maddie chuckled and replied, ''Mine is BAAAAM! WHAT? Like you know, and Layla's is something like 'I would say that I'm sorry, but that would be a lie'. Pretty weird since you can't use that all the time. They should've taken a different one.''

Diggie nodded at that and chuckled as well. Liv crossed her arms and then stated, ''Well, you still didn't come to a point.'' Maddie looked at her twin with a raised eyebrow.

''I think the point is pretty clear.'' Joey replied. ''You are not made for this role. Face it, Hollywood.''

Liv crossed her arms and groaned. ''Oh yeah? Well, but I am the only one here who would've any chance to get a role at this show!'' She exclaimed, mad.

''Who knows? Maybe Maddie could also do it.'' Diggie suddenly said. Maddie looked in disbelief at her boyfriend, and Liv stifled a laugh.

''Oh sure. As if Maddie would go to an audition like that. I'm not even sure if she can act at all.''

Maddie now looked in disbelief at her sister. She took a few steps to her, taking her hand out of Diggie's, who looked at her with disappointment. Nobody could say something like this before she even tried it. Not even her sister, and Liv should've known that the best. She couldn't jump around like that with her. It was her twin,and she hit a big nerve from Maddie with that.

''Are you trying to tell me that I can't act even though you don't know if I can?'' Maddie asked her twin. Maddie wasn't into acting at all, but she definitely was into competition. This seemed like one to her.

Liv chuckled and crossed her arms, shaking her head. ''Maddie, we both know that I am the actress and the Hollywood star from us two.'' She replied.

Maddie rolled her eyes at that. She wouldn't let this fall just like that. ''Who knows? Maddie has a lot of talents. Maybe acting is really one of them.'' Diggie tried to defend his girlfriend. Liv sniffled a laugh at that and Maddie got even madder. Why was Liv saying something like that to her?

''Why are you even that mad that I said for once that a role isn't perfect for you and that everyone else agreed that Layla is totally like me only that her catchphrase is not that cool?'' Maddie asked Liv.

Liv rolled her eyes at that as well. ''I'm not mad. I'm just pointing out the facts and I so can get the role.'' Liv replied and crossed her arms at her twin. Maddie had her arms crossed as well and rolled her eyes.

''Guys. Do we really have to discuss that? Why don't you just make up? I think we've all known for a while who is who in the family.'' Karen stated.

''Yeah, I'm Parker, this is Joey, this is dad, you are mom, this is Liv, this is Maddie and this is Diggie. Even I know that.'' Parker added. Joey laughed at that, but the others just rolled their eyes in response at the silliness of the youngest Rooney family member.

''Well, good that we also cleared that up now, but this is not the point.'' Liv exclaimed, mad.

Maddie rolled her eyes and then replied, ''Oh yeah? What exactly is the point? Because I certainly don't see one here.''

Liv rolled her eyes in response and chuckled. ''That is so obvious that it hurts.'' She stated. Then she put her script from the floor and added, ''I am going to make this audition no matter what you guys say, and if I'm going back to Hollywood, you'll see what you'll have from your insults.''

Maddie looked in disbelief at her twin as she suddenly got an idea. ''Liv, wait!'' She cried. Liv turned around, expecting her twin to apologize. Well, but Maddie grinned and asked, ''What if I audition, too? The role is really made for me.''

* * *

_**Liv**_

_What was Maddie saying? Auditioning for a movie role?_

_Not that I was afraid that she would get the role and I not, but..._

_This would've been like me starting to play basketball for the Junior Olympics!_

_She couldn't do this! She just had to be kidding with this!_

_This would bring everything out of order, and Maddie should've already known that!_

* * *

''Why should you audition? You are a basketball player and not someone who plays roles at shows!'' Liv said to her sister.

Maddie crossed her arms and shook her head. ''Why not? The role is made for me, and I love competitions. It's perfect! BAAAM! WHAT?!'' She replied. Liv's eyes went wider and wider at that comment and she didn't really know what to say.

''Mom! Dad!'' She now cried to them. ''Tell Maddie that she can't audition for the same role as me!''

Karen and Pete looked at each other at that, not knowing what to say. Maddie crossed her arms and then Karen suddenly stated, ''Actually, why not? Maybe you guys both get a role in the movie and you guys could help each other with the practice.'' _And that so then I don't have to get an outburst anymore because of Liv. _She added in thoughts.

Her husband and the dad of the twins nodded at that. ''To me that also sounds like a great idea.'' He added.

Liv looked in disbelief at them and then to Maddie. She groaned and then told her, ''Fine. Try your luck with the role! I'm going to get it anyway! I already got the Space Werewolf role, even though it was actually a boy!'' With that, she stormed upstairs.

Maddie sighed and looked at the others. ''Are you really going to do this?'' Diggie asked her, shocked.

Maddie nodded at that and replied, ''Totally. I'm going to show Liv that I can do this, too.''

Joey and Parker looked at each other and then grinned. ''Twin cat-fight!'' They cried at the same time. ''I want to come to the audition, too!'' Parker added. The Rooney parents shook their head at that.

''Oh no. You guys are going to stay home and do something else.'' Pete said to them. Parker and Joey crossed their arms, and Maddie sighed.

''I'm going to go upstairs to practice for a role that I didn't want actually, but now do want. I'll see you guys later.'' Maddie told the others and then also went upstairs. Diggie looked at the stairs and then added, ''I'm going away now, too. Nice to see you all.'' With that, he also went away.

The rest of the Rooney's looked at each other and sighed. This was going to be something.

**Two days later**

''I don't know if I can really do this, Diggie.'' Maddie said nervously to her boyfriend as they had arrived in front of the studios where the auditions were. Now that she was there, she wasn't sure about the whole thing at all anymore. It seemed too stupid to her to have agreed on that at the end.

The only good thing was that Diggie was allowed to come, too. Their dad couldn't drive them and Diggie was allowed to do it. Liv had already stormed in without another word. The twins hadn't talked to each others since the fight.

Maddie kinda felt bad, but she was also still mad. What Liv said hurt her, and she knew that she was better made for that role; everybody else knew as well. She practically was Layla, and Liv knew that! Why couldn't she just accept it for her twin? Then they wouldn't have that problem. If Liv wouldn't have been so stubborn, Maddie probably wouldn't even be there and didn't have the problem of this stupid audition.

Diggie smiled at his girlfriend and then replied, ''I am sure that you'll do fine. Don't freak out. You read the script and you know who Laura is, right?''

Maddie didn't reply to that and Diggie looked at her in disbelief. ''You didn't even read the script? Maddie you do know that-''

''I know that this is totally stupid from me, and I actually want to get this role to show Liv that she's wrong, but I just didn't.'' Maddie cut Diggie off and sighed.

He did want to help his girlfriend, but with not reading the script, she barely had any chance. If both of them knew one thing about Liv, then it was that she would be doing nothing else except practicing and rehearsing before an audition. Maddie didn't even really read it one time. That really wasn't the best idea from he,r and Maddie knew that. The idea was actually pretty stupid, but Diggie didn't want to hurt Maddie even more. She was already pretty annoyed the past days, because of her twin.

Maddie looked worried at Diggie, who didn't really know what to say. Well, but then he decided to just say something that saved every boyfriend in that situation. ''Well, no matter how you'll do. I'll always be proud of you, and after that, we're going to go and eat something or something.'' Diggie told Maddie. Maddie crossed her arms and pouted, but he gave her one of his adorable smiles back.

''You are so cute.'' Maddie finally brought out after a while and punched Diggie's shoulder.

Diggie chuckled and replied, ''I know Rooney, I know.''

Maddie rolled her eyes and then he added, ''Well, you have to go. Liv probably is already auditioning and you shouldn't get there too late.''

Maddie sighed, but nodded at that. ''Well, if they'll even take me, since I don't even know one bit of the text.'' She replied. Diggie chuckled at that and kissed her cheek. Maddie looked at him in complete shock and Diggie seemed stunned as well that he did that. ''Uh- uh. Good luck Rooney. I'll see you later.'' He told her and then quickly walked away. Maddie looked still shocked after him while he walked back to his car.

''Did that really just happen?'' She asked herself and held her tingling cheek. Well, but she was grinning like a fool.

Then she looked at the studios and sighed. ''Let's do this.'' She told herself and then walked inside to the audition. She didn't know how it'll end, but she didn't have a good feeling, even though Diggie kinda did believe in her.

Would she really have any chance to get any role at the show? Was she really made for Layla?

**In the audditioning room**

''Thank you very much, Mrs. Rooney. This was... special. Do you know where your sister is who also wanted to audition last minute?'' The producer of the planned show asked. Liv shook her head at that, not really sad. There weren't much people that wanted to audition for the role of Layla who were good, and if Maddie wouldn't come... Even though Liv did only special? That couldn't mean something good, and Liv was really worried about this!

''No, I don't know where she is.'' Liv replied after a while. ''She came with me here, but seems like she chickened out. You'll probably can only cast me.'' To emphasize that, she also flipped her hair and smiled.

The producers looked at each other, a bit worried. ''Are you sure that she isn't here? It really is weird that so little people auditioned for the role of Layla...'' A producer asked. Liv quickly nodded at that, hoping that they would give her a shot. Maddie couldn't destroy that for her. She really wanted this more than anything else.

''No wait! I'm here!'' Maddie suddenly cried, coming in. Liv looked at her twin with shock. Even for Maddie, this run was really exhausting. She was as quick as if she just wanted to win a marathon, since she needed a while to really get herself to do this.

Liv looked in disbelief at her and the producers looked relieved. They weren't really impressed from Liv and Maddie looked just like her and maybe was better...

''Well, but she came late! Is she even still allowed to auddition?'' Liv now asked, trying to get Maddie away. Maddie looked in disbelief at her and then sorrily to the producers. ''Sorry that I'm a bit late. I kinda had a talk with my– my boyfriend and forgot the track of time since my twin just disappeared here.'' She told them in all honesty. Liv shot her a look and Maddie shot one back.

* * *

_**Liv**_

_I was already hoping that Maddie didn't find the way or Diggie got some sense and told her to not do it._

_I knew that my performance wasn't the best, but I know that I can do better!_

_Well, and if Maddie really had some acting talent I was totally screwed!_

_What was I supposed to do?!_

* * *

One of the producers smiled at Maddie and then replied, ''It's no problem. Liv Rooney? Please sit over there or so. It won't take long.'' _What? They did take really long for me in my opinion_. Liv thought madly at that. She crossed her arms, gave Maddie another look, but then did what she has been told and went on one of the chairs at the side to watch her sister hopefully fail so that she would get the role. Well, as long as the others weren't as good as her, but they weren't. That was what she told herself.

''Okay, tell us when you're ready.'' One of the producers said. Maddie nodded and then swallowed. She didn't quiet now what to do right now. She didn't know the text and really didn't want to make a fool out of herself. She had to do something, but what? How could she just say the text? She only knew Layla's catch phrase and that she wanted to show Liv that she was better than she thought.

''Uhm- Could I maybe have a script?'' She now asked. Everyone looked at her with shock, and Liv laughed. With that, she was pretty much relieved. Her sister didn't even know what she had to say. No need to worry for her, right?

''You don't know your lines?'' The producer asked Maddie, a bit shocked. Maddie slowly shook her head and looked down at that.

''Honestly not. It was kinda last minute that I asked to audition here out of some certain reasons...'' She replied and looked at Liv. Liv crossed her arms and looked pretty happy. She would so get the role if it would go on like this. Maddie didn't even know her lines, and that was one of the worst things you could forget at the audition. Even though she even didn't put her jogging pants on at least. Well, but that wouldn't help her in a situation like this. Not at all.

''That is not good.'' One of the people said.

Liv grinned and added, ''And actually against the rules. You should probably not let her audition. That wouldn't be fair for the other people. '' Maddie shot her a look at that, and she just shrugged.

The producers looked at each other and then whispered into each other's ears. Maddie stood there and looked at her hands. She was so screwed now and she knew it. She should've learned her lines and not just come there and not know anything. She barely knew anything about auditions anyway, and now she was standing there and didn't know what to do. She was really screwed. What was she supposed to do now? There had to be a way out of this. Maddie almost always got it somehow.

''Well, Liv is kinda right... We can't let you audition when you don't even know the text.'' The one producer told Maddie after a while.

Maddie's heart sank in that moment. She screwed it up and couldn't show Liv that she could do that. She wanted to show her twin that the role was perfect for her, and now she wasn't even able to audition. Liv was smirking, satisfied, and Maddie swallowed hard. What was she supposed to do now? Was there any way out of this? There was only one more plan.

''Okay, I understand.'' Maddie suddenly stated. Liv and the producers looked at her with shock at that, and she took a deep breath. She just had to get this out now.

''Well, the door is there.'' Liv told her and motioned to there. Maddie shot her a look. Liv shouldn't be like this to her twin, even when they had a fight.

''Okay, then. I guess that the thing is sure th-'' The producer started, but Maddie quickly cut him off. ''Before you say anything more could I say still something?'' She asked, pleading. She really wanted to get this out.

The producers looked at each other, but then slowly nodded.

''Of course. Go on. What do you want to say?'' One of the producers asked.

Maddie took a deep breath and sighed. She took another step forward and then replied, ''Okay, I'm just going to say it right away.''

Liv looked confused and a bit worried at her twin. What did she want to say? ''If this is about any stories of-'' She started, fearing that she might say something embarassing about her. Well, but Maddie shook her head and even gave Liv a slight smile.

* * *

_**Liv**_

_What did Maddie want to say? I didn't get it!_

_I really didn't want her to make anything bad to me!_

_This was already bad enough since I wasn't really good at the audition, but..._

_Well, Maddie will be worse, right?_

* * *

Maddie took a deep breath and then sighed. ''Okay, first of all, I wanted to apologize again that I just came here without knowing any lines or anything. I shouldn't have done that, and I know that even though this is my first auddition.'' She told everyone and looked down.

Everybody nodded, but wanted her to continue. Maddie took a deep breath and braced herself to do exactly that. She hated it to explain herself, but she had to. There was no other choice and she knew that. ''Okay, and I also want to say sorry that I'm late and that I do not exactly look like a Hollywood actress, even though my sister is one.'' She added.

Liv opened her mouth to say something as a producer told Maddie, ''Could you please get to the point?''

Maddie looked down and nodded. ''Okay, the point is... I only came here because I had a fight with my twin two days ago. She was practicing for the role of Layla and was like 'I can totally do that' and 'This is the perfect role for me' and everything and I got mad at that.'' Maddie started. Liv got mad at that.

One of the other actors chuckled and then added, ''Well, that wasn't really true to say at least. '' Liv looked in disbelief at the actor, and the person shrugged.

Maddie rolled her eyes and then sighed. ''Well, but I have to say that it mostly wasn't Liv's fault.'' She stated.

Everybody looked at her with confusion and she added, ''I heard about the role and the first thought I got was: Layla is me! I mean, I'm sporty, I love to win, I know what I want mostly, execpt when it comes to boys, and I'm just- I mean, I'm not always the best dancer, but I can also dance and I'm not the worst singer I would say. Liv was telling me that I couldn't act at all and I was just like I have to try it and show her that she is totally wrong. I mean I can do that, too, I thought but then didn't even try to learn my lines. I just said that I would do it because I was mad.''

Everybody looked a bit shocked. Then Maddie also continued, ''Well, but now I feel horrible. This role is really awesome. I mean everything I heard about Layla- Wow. Even though I think that she wouldn't have done this to her twin even though they both didn't seem to like each other. I made a huge mistake and I know that. I shouldn't have done that. I'm sorry Liv and I'm sorry to everyone here. I know that I'm not the right one for this role and I just wanted to apologize. If you want to have a good actress then take Liv.''

Maddie sighed and looked down. Liv looked at her with shock, and Maddie gave her a guilty smile before she turned on her heels and wanted to walk out. She said what she was able to say after her horrible audition, if you could even call it that.

Liv looked still shocked after her twin and then at the producers who also looked a bit stunned. ''Wait!'' Liv suddenly cried. Everybody looked at her, confused and stunned. Maddie also didn't get Liv. She could have the role now. What did she still wanted to say? She could just take the role and be satisfied about the fact that she won against Maddie. Of course she did.

Liv stood up and walked up to Maddie. Maddie still looked at her with confusion, and Liv sighed. She couldn't believe that she was doing that right now.

''Maddie is wrong.'' She stated. Maddie looked confused at her twin. She was trying to help her and now she was telling the producers that she was wrong. Liv sighed and added, ''Well, she is right that the role is totally her, but she is wrong that I should get the role. She should get it.''

Maddie looked at her twin with shock, and the producers looked confused. ''Why should we give her the role? She didn't even learn the text!'' One of the producers stated.

Liv nodded and then replied, ''Yes, but she can do it. I know that she can. She's my twin and she deserves to get the role.''

Maddie was flattered at that. Well, but then she stated, ''Well, but I think that Liv should get the role. She did awesome at 'Sing It Loud', and you'll barely find a better Disney actress.'' Liv was flattered as well at that. The producers looked at each other and then started whispering. What were they talking about was what the twins were asking theirselfs.

''Well, none of you will get the role.'' One of the producers suddenly stated.

Liv and Maddie looked at each other and then cried, ''What?!''

The other producer nodded and then added, ''You both were horrible and not right for Layla. We're going to take someone else for the role. You can go now.''

Maddie and Liv opened their mouth and wanted to say something, but didn't know what. Liv wanted to complain, but Maddie quickly said, ''Let's go Liv.'' Liv let herself be dragged away, but she wasn't happy.

The twins walked out of the studios both shocked. ''I can not believe that they didn't take any of us!'' Liv exclaimed. She was really mad. She tried to get her sister a role. She even put herself last for this and now none of the two got the role. What was that?!

Maddie sighed and then stated, ''I'm sorry for doing this to you, Liv. I should've supported you.'' The two were now standing in front of the studios, looking at each other. Maddie was looking down and she really felt sorry.

Liv looked down as well and then replied, ''No. I'm sorry. I should've given you a chance and should've even helped you with practicing, but seriously? Forgot to learn your lines?!''

Maddie chuckled at that and nodded. ''I didn't have a script and kinda only wanted to show you that I could also do it...'' She said. Liv almost laughed at that.

Then she smiled at Maddie and replied, ''I'm sure that you would've got the role if you would've learned the text. I was horrible even with knowing the text. You were right. This role was something for you and not for me. I'm sorry.''

Maddie chuckled at that and then shook her head at that. ''You don't have to be sorry. We both made a mistake.'' She stated.

Liv nodded at that and sighed. She threw her hands up and then told Maddie, ''Well, I guess we're both just totally normal people still. No movie roles, and I'm sure not going to watch this show.''

Maddie laughed at that and shook her head. ''I might watch it. I want to see who can play Layla also known as me got the role and has to play her now and how she'll play it.'' Maddie told Liv at that.

Liv shrugged at that and nodded. ''That will be fun for sure.'' She stated, chuckling.

Maddie nodded and then grinned. Liv then suddenly added, ''Well, but I don't care if I got the role. I'm just glad that I have my twin back.''

Maddie even blushed at that and smiled. Then she chuckled and told Liv, ''You never lost me. Sisters fight and they stay sisters. Sisters by chance, best friends by choice, you know.''

Liv smiled and nodded at that. ''How could I ever forget that?'' She replied and they both chuckled. Then they both just smiled at each other and didn't say anything.

Maddie then stated, ''Well, what do you say? I saw a pizza place near by. I tell Diggie to come later and we celebrate our twin ship with a pizza?'' Liv chuckled at that and asked, ''Really? Pizza?'' Maddie shrugged and nodded at that. Liv seemed like she was about to think about it and didn't say anything at first. Maddie was waiting, but she already knew the answer.

''Well, sounds perfectly fine to me. Let's go.'' Liv then told her. Maddie laughed and nodded, putting an arm around her sister and then they started walking, both happy. None of them got the role, but the most important thing was for them that the Rooney twins finally made up and they were happy.

No role is worth it to lose your best friend and the relationship to your twin.

* * *

**Well, that was my longest One Shot ever and the self made Liv&Maddie episode that I wanted to give to the competition :)**

**Do you think that it would have been competition worthy?**

**I really hope so, because I want to compete next year with another self made episode of course :D**

**Even though I hope that I will be better until that and maybe even get under the best 10! :D**

**Okay, that is likely impossible but you can always dream, you know :)**

**I hope you guys enjoyed it and do not forget to leave a review! :)**

**Gabrie**


End file.
